Elias Brandt Dale Raeven
: "Absolutely not! How could I turn my child over to a woman like you?!" ::- Marquis Raeven to Princess Renner about his beloved son. Elias Brandt Dale Raeven (エリアス・ブラント・デイル・レエブン) is the leader of the Royalty Faction and the most powerful noble among the Six Great Nobles of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Appearance Marquis Raeven is a tall, thin man with slicked back blonde hair. He looks like a snake due to his pale-white skin and narrow blue eyes. As one of the six great nobles, Marquis Raeven possesses clothes of the highest quality. He wears a doublet made from high quality fur woven with golden threads. There are intricate patterns and small jewels sewn into his clothes. Personality Though his intelligent and careful nature makes him seem cold-hearted, Marquis Raeven is a good father and a patriot in the Kingdom. Background Marquis Raeven originally aimed for the throne, but the birth of his son made him forsake this goal. He now simply wants to give his son a better life. Marquis Raeven commands the highest authority among the six great nobles. He is known to be an opportunist, cooperating with both Patricians and Loyalists from time to time and constantly switching between the two factions like a snake in order to further his own goals. However, Marquis Raeven is in fact the leader of the Royalty Faction, and his behavior as an opportunist is just a performance to prevent the Kingdom from splitting. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Marquis Raeven first appears in Ro Lente Castle, where he discuss the plans to the King and the great nobles on the course of action against the Baharuth Empire and how many soldiers will be sent at Katze Plains. The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' At Ro Lente Castle, Marquis Raeven is talking with Prince Zanac about their similar interests and meet Climb, who is on his way to Princess Renner's room. Marquis Raeven along with Prince Zanac is called by Princess Renner, who asks for his help for her operation against Eight Fingers. Marquis hired Darkness to enhance his estate's security in the wake of the recent disturbances, but he really wanted to suppress the criminal group known as Eight Fingers, and they hoped Momon would fight alongside them, against Six Arms. However, their plan changed with the appearance of Jaldabaoth and his demon army, looking for a certain item in the Royal Capital. He and Prince Zanac support Princess Renner on defeating Jaldabaoth. After the Royal Capital's disturbance has been resolved, he thanked Momon for his cooperation and hope they will continue their cordial relationship in the future. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Marquis Raeven was given total command over the Royal Army in the Katze Plains. As Marquis was shocked and surprised after seeing Ainz Ooal Gown's army, he sought advice from one of his adventurer guards, the adventurers warn Marquis about the Soul Eaters that killed hundred of thousands of beastmen in the past. After seeing such a terrifying army, he ordered the Kingdom's army in full retreat, but it was too late and the massacre began. During the massacre, one of the Dark Young then started chasing Marquis Raeven and his adventurer guards. All of Raeven's adventurer guards are instantly killed, but it suddenly froze in its tracks, allowing him to escape and survive the massacre. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Although he survived the massacre at Katze Plains, Marquis Raeven was left traumatized by the experience. He abandoned his position as Prince Zanac's closest confidant and retreated back to his private territory, with seemingly no intentions of returning. Abilities and Powers Marquis Raeven is the most influential noble in the Kingdom and commands the highest authority among the Six Great Nobles. Known Classes * High Noble (Common) * Charisma (Common) * Sage Relationships Family Raeven's Wife Originally an engagement to increase his influence within kingdom politics, she is described to be a beautiful woman, however also gloomy. This changed once she had given birth to their son, an incident which changed the Marquis to smile, and begin loving her and his son as truly his family. From that day on, their marriage continued normally, with his wife devoted to aiding her husband and his work. Raeven's Son The catalyst for the change of heart for the Marquis, is the son of Elias Brandt Dale Raeven and his wife. He lives a somewhat spoiled life, being spoiled by his father, as well as slightly disciplined by his mother. Others Ramposa III Marquis Raeven, being the leader of the King's inner circle, is loyal to King Ramposa III and the Kingdom. However, privately he also criticizes his king for letting his emotions cloud his judgement and stubbornly refusing to pass the throne. Gazef Stronoff Beneath his cold facade, Marquis Raeven admired the commoner, Gazef and his talents. He even wished to petition to the king to grant him nobility status so that he would be on equal footing with the domineering nobles. Zanac Varleon Igana Ryle Vaiself He and Prince Zanac share similar interests and will cooperate with each other when necessary. He also support Prince Zanac to become the next King of the Re-Estize Kingdom if Prince Zanac succeed, he will become the Prime Minister of the Kingdom. However, privately he also criticizes him for dividing the Kingdom through his rivalry with his brother. Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself Marquis Raeven is one of the few people who knows that Renner is wearing a "mask" to hide her true self. He is terrified of her abilities and when she proposes to make his son her fiance in a fake marriage, he was horrified. Lockmyer Lockmyer is Raeven's subordinate. He orders Lockmyer to help Blue Rose, Gazef Stronoff, Brain Unglaus and Climb to fight against Eight Fingers and also to protect the Royal Capital from the demons during the demonic disturbance. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Marquis Raeven didn't survive the massacre at the Katze Plains. * Marquis Raeven was actually a cold-hearted person before the birth of his son. Quotes * (To Renner): "Of course, Princess Renner. Those are the same eyes I had seen in the past. You've been putting on quite an act ever since then." * (To himself upon witnessing Ainz Ooal Gown's Army): "...the Empire has enlisted monsters into their ranks, it seems. This is quite surprising. It's made me break out in goosebumps." * (To Gazef): "I'm returning to my unit. There's no more time to waste. Ainz Ooal Gown's power is immeasurable. Doing battle with him was a mistake from the start. All we can do is minimize the number of casualties, and at the same time we need to get back to E-Rantel as fast as we can. Gazef-dono, please protect his Majesty. After that, retreat without delay!" * (To himself about Ainz): "Ainz Ooal Gown, what kind of being, what kind of magic caster are you?!" * (To his Knights during the massacre): "This isn't a battlefield any more, it's a killing floor! Just run!" * (To himself about Ainz): "That magic caster's a monster! How can someone like him be allowed to exist in this world?!" * (To Himself): "Dammit! We have to do something! I need to think of some way to protect our world — our future!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Sages Category:Six Great Nobles Category:Royalty Faction Category:Re-Estize Kingdom